Project Summary The goal of this equipment request is to acquire a Fluorescence Lifetime Imaging Microscope (FLIM) upgrade to an existing microscope body/optics. The FLIM upgrade will provide a previously unavailable ability to measure the energetics of activation of pain-transducing TRPV1 ion channels.